suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Jasper Batt Jr.
Jasper Batt Jr. is a central character and the main antagonist in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. He is the CEO of the newly formed Pizza Bat Corporation which now dominates most of the industry and city of Santa Destroy. Appearance and Personality Jasper is a rich man (possibly with limited body growth) who is bald with a tattoo on his head of a black-and-white pizza. He wears incredibly large, pink glasses, a neon-yellow suit with matching trousers and gloves, a pink shirt with matching cuffs and shoes which also match his glasses. His appearance and voice all truly deceive, as he turns out to be an intelligent and violent assassin. Story After his father and brothers were killed three years ago by Travis Touchdown, Jasper conspired with Skelter Helter to drive the former top ranked assassin into a full on rage. While his plans aren't truly disclosed, some parts are hinted at, eventually coming to own and control much of Santa Destroy, making huge renovations to the city and driving many smaller business (which weren't exactly thriving) into bankruptcy, and making head as a powerful authority figure, while hinted to rise in rank as the #1 ranked assassin in the UAA, and also made headway as an up and rising gangster in the underworld, with most of Santa Destroy's criminal activity overseen through the use of his henchmen, acting much like head of a organized criminal gang syndicate. One of the locations Jasper owns is the hotel that Nathan Copeland is at. As for his final act of his plan, it is the death of Travis' friend Georgy Bishop. When Travis meets Jasper for the first time, he reveals his past of when Travis killed his Father and two brothers in the previous game and explains to a confused Travis why he killed Bishop. Wanting him to experiance more pain, Jasper fools Travis into thinking he also killed Sylvia, Henry, and Shinobu by presenting their heads on platters, ultimately angering Travis and causing the fight to commence. Jasper faces off with Travis as the final boss in the game, taking on three forms. The first is his normal self who pilots a flying car (which resembles a 1970's cadillac) in which Jasper flies out of reach to the 4 corners of the office firing large arrays of hidden room lasers which can also form a super laser which can be used to knock Jasper down, then he tries to run Travis over (this triggers a clash), and fires bat projectiles and hurls bombs at Travis. When Jasper stops losing health you must lose a clash to trigger a cutscene of Henry saving Travis allowing the fight to continue . After defeating Jasper is sent flying into a wall and afterwards injects himself with eight vials of syrum, allowing him to gain extreme mucsle mass allowing him to punch Travis across the room, is able to teleport, fire waves exploding bats, and has a powerful 3-hit punch that deals large amounts of damage. After being kicked out of the window and appears to have been killed, in a last resort Jasper rises as a cartoon oriented parade float version of himself that spouts random sayings. In this seemingly ridculus form he is very capable in dealing massive damage to Travis, with attacks such as slaming or punching Travis, breathing large quantities of air which drains the beam katana batteries, and fires a laser which can enter a clash with him. In the end, Jasper is finally defeated when Travis comically jumps from the destroyed office towards the waiting Batt float and runs onto his back then vertically bisects him, causing him to explode killing him and ending the Pizza Batt Corporation. Quotes "Travis! Took you long enough!" "Ironic Question coming from an assasin! Did you honestly think you could take so many lives and never suffer retribution?! Have you never even seen a Kung Fu Movie, spy flick or western? Shakespeare, for God's sake?!" "It's called, `Poetic Justice.'" "Now you're feeling it. That's your life losing all meaning. You've got nothing left except this fight. Now I know you'll put all you have into this!" "Yes... a fight to the death. Get angry - so angry you start convulsing. Now - draw your katana! I'll relish every moment, every second of this kill. May you savour YOUR death as well." "Let the final battle, BEGIN!!!" "TRAVIS!!!" "Such hostility!" "Hairy Palmed Geek!" "This is a fight to the death!" "Waves of power are flowing through me!" Trivia *Jasper is considered by fans to be the most disliked boss of the No More Heroes series. *Jasper Batt, Jr. is the first and only boss in the series to have three forms, each of which is preceded by a checkpoint. Ryuji's two forms, however, are treated the same way. *His second form may be a reference to the "Garlic Jr." character of the Dragon Ball series, who normally appears small and childlike, but when pressed into combat, powers up to a massive, muscular form. *The third form is a giant Pizza Butt Company's mascot. This may be a reference to the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man from the Ghostbusters series. *The repetition of the "bat" motif in his costume and stage as well as the fact that his family was murdered, leaving him control over the family's company seem to indicate that he is a reference to Bruce Wayne and Batman. Furthermore, the chemical he injects himself with to grow huge may be a reference to Venom, the similarly colored chemical used by Bane, one of Batman's greatest arch enemies. As a final reference, Jasper's suit is green and purple, the signature colours of Batman's arch-enemy, the Joker. There are a number of Batman figurines in the Grasshopper Manufacture building, further supporting that it is a direct reference. *He may also be a reference to Lex Luthor. Bald, rich, the head of a large company, and obsessed with vengeance against one man. In addition, his usage of the chemicals to power up his body is similar to a technique used by Luthor in the story 'Public Enemies'. * While Travis does not use this against any enemy in the game, Touchdown used a Flying Dropkick to send Batt flying out the window. * His glasses as well as his suit may be a reference to singer/songwriter Elton John. Category:Assassins Category:Bosses in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Category:Characters in No More Heroes 1.5 Category:Characters in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Category:Males Category:United Assassins Association Category:Antagonists